


strangers aren't always strange

by crotch_centric



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotch_centric/pseuds/crotch_centric
Summary: Erin's inability to relax and not worry about work leads her to join an art class with Patty. Little does she know, the nude model they draw in class that she develops a crush on is a lot closer than a stranger in a room.





	strangers aren't always strange

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, but also wrote the whole thing in a sitting. There's likely to be a few typos! Please excuse them and enjoy!

“You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders.” It wasn’t the first time she’s heard it, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. The soft voice behind her reminded her to look away from the equation she had been staring at for the last 90 minutes. She felt familiar hands kneading at the base of her neck and down her spine.

 

Although she really wanted to keep going, for Erin’s sake, she couldn’t. Holtz had to call it quits when Erin started making noises that surely weren’t exclusive to receiving massages.

 

“Let’s go eat lunch. I think Patty ordered a deep dish downstairs.”

 

…

 

“Baby, you look exhausted and it’s only Tuesday.”

 

“I know. It’s just this one equation I’ve been fumbling over for weeks. It’s stressing me out.”

 

“Erin, one of my greatest admirations for you is that you have the ability to hyper-focus on your work. But honestly, as your friend, it concerns me sometimes.”

 

“Why? Holtz also gets completely absorbed in her equipment, and Patty with her books. And you with your soup” She defended, none of which was untrue..

 

“Haha. I do love soup. Why didn’t we get soup today? Anyway, that’s not the point. My point is that we all take breaks from things we’re invested in. You don’t. Your focus doesn’t break until you’re done with a project.”

 

“Well, I have to get stuff done.”

 

“I know, I’m not trying to attack you. I’m just saying I think it would be good for your mental health to look into a hobby that is relaxing and doesn’t relate to work.”

 

“I can teach you how to build stuff.”

 

“I said not related to work.”

 

“I can teach you how to build chinchilla-sized castles with legos and or lincoln logs, your choice.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“I can teach you parkour.”

 

“Holtz, do you even know parkour?”

 

“I’ve watched a lot of youtube tutorials on it.”

 

“As much as I appreciate that offer, Holtz, I’m going to have to pass on that one, too.”

 

“Oh! I know. I signed up for a couple art classes at the local university, just for fun. Well, also a couple literature, but the art ones would probably be more relaxing for you. Go with me!”

 

Patty’s desire to learn new things never died. Plus, she figured joining a literature class would be a sure way to not accidently join another paranormal-hunting book club. And if she ever decided to pursue her interest in historical architecture, the art classes would be good background.

 

“That sounds nice. What kind of art classes? Sculpting? Sketching? Painting?”

 

“Hey now. If it’s sculpting, I already offered to teach you how to build stuff.” Abby shot her a sarcastic dirty look. Patty just rolled her eyes.

 

“Nope, not building stuff. Wouldn’t want to give you a reason to think I’m challenging you and have you feel like you need to prove your building skills against mine. That would cause too many poofs.”

 

“God, I love poofs. What are you saying, Pattycakes, you don’t appreciate my poofs?”

 

“I don’t appreciate destructive surprises. And being told it’s going to be a small poof to have it be a medium-large poof still counts as a surprise.”

 

“Holtzy sorry.”

 

Erin looked at Patty, still waiting for confirmation on the type of art.

 

“Holtzy will probably do it again.” She had to interject another third-person statement before the attention was too far off her.

 

“It’s sketching. Mostly realism and 3D objects. The one I just signed up for is the more advanced one because I’m not about to pay money to go draw an apple on a plate.”

 

“I’m willing to try it. It’d be a nice break in the week. Can you send me the link to it?”

 

“Sure thing. Abby, you want in too? Holtz?”

 

“Nah, I’m not good at following rules. I would end up just drawing fractals and probably get kicked out. Plus, dumpster diving and creating poofs is enough to distract me from total insanity.”

 

“Ha.”

 

“Don’t give me that. Insanity is on the brink of genius.”

 

“Abby? You in?”

 

“No thanks. If I’m going to make anything art it’s going to be something cathartic rather than something that requires a lot of patience. Like balloon darts from Princess Diaries.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Oh, and Erin. Make sure you dig up some old t-shirts for class. It’s Advanced Charcoal and Chalk Sketching, so it can get a little messy.”

 

Holtz choked on a piece of crust at that. “Charcoal and Chalk?”

 

“Yeah, is that okay?”

 

“Yep. Sounds neat.” Abby gave Holtzmann an understanding look that went unnoticed by the other two.

 

…

 

“Maybe they won’t notice.”

 

“Ha, as if.”

 

“Okay, hear me out. I’m going to be still, and wearing a bald cap. And naked.”

 

“True. Plus, it will be from a distance. But you can’t even think about smiling- with dimples like that, it’s over. If you play your cards right they won’t notice. Or if you play your cards right they will.” She said with a chuckle.

 

...

 

“She’s got great tits.” Erin muttered under her breath to Patty as she unpacked all of her new supplies in front of her. The model had just come out in the nude and would be their subject for the remainder of the semester.

 

They had only had a few classes so far, going over the very basics of proportions and balance. The class operated mostly on trial and error, and asking questions as they arose.

Patty notices little dimples on the model’s face, probably overhearing the comment. But Erin was too focused on getting the circles and ovals right for the limbs that would replace them.

 

Erin observed the breasts on the model longer than necessary to ‘be sure she got them right.’ More so because she was imagining how they would fit in her hands. The model just looked soft, careless and inviting. The perfect type of body to caress and embrace.

 

...

 

“Erin, come on! I want to get coffee before class!!”

 

“Okay, coming! See ya Holtz! Bye Abby!” She shouted to her coworkers as she shut the door behind her.

 

“You should probably get going soon too, missy.”

 

“I know, I know. I’ll give it a few so they don’t think I’m following them.”

 

“But you are.”

 

“You know what, Abby. I didn’t ask for that sass.” She received a look. “Just kidding, Abs. I love you. More than life itself.”

 

“Go on, get going! Don’t be late!” Holtz grabbed her jacket and backpack and scurried her way to the garage where Ecto 2 was waiting. “Oh, and love you too!”

 

…

 

“Coffee was a good idea, thanks Patty. It’s definitely starting to get chilly.”

 

“Mmmm, I know. My question is: where can I get a man like a cup of coffee?”

 

“Cheap, hot, and a necessary evil? Haha.”

 

“Erin Gilbert. No! Hot, dark, makes me a nicer person. Makes me feel alive and warm inside. Something I want every day.”

 

“Okay, I don’t need details Patty.”

 

“Now I would expect that comment from Holtzmann, but not from you. Speaking of which. Is that the little leprechaun over there?”

 

There was a shaggy-headed blonde in overalls frollicking on an adjacent sidewalk towards the same cluster of buildings they were. But for all they knew, it was just another expressive art student.

 

“What is she doing here?”

 

They hollered for her, and when Holtzmann realized there was no avoiding talking to them she approached them.

 

“Hey, here’s a pair of fine ladies. We should have carpooled!”

 

“Holtzy, what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh. Uh, I’m here to meet with some people in the physics department.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Isn’t the physics building that way?”

 

The blonde looked around, acting confused. She saw a sign that might save her weak excuse. “Astrophysics. That’s what I meant.”

 

“Why are you meeting with them?”

 

“Oh, Abby and I did some collaborative work with them when we were at Higgins. Probably why they forgot we existed. We were getting funding from the astrophysics department here through a joint grant.”

 

“Huh, she hasn’t mentioned that.”

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while. But I was just going to catch up with some old friends and see what projects they were working on. There’s surprisingly a lot of similarities between the work we do and the theoretical work in space.”

 

“Oh, that sounds interesting. Maybe I should come with you one of these times and check it out.”

 

“Hah, yeah. I’ll bring you next time.” It was beyond obvious she didn’t mean that. Erin looked a little offended, but didn’t press it.

 

“Well, we’re a few minutes early, so we’ll walk through your building.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

They walked in the building Holtz was heading.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll see you later! Have fun in class!” Her goodbye was abrupt as she exited into the restroom, hoping to get them to leave and not wait for her.

 

…

 

“This is stupid. We have very limited amount of time in these classes and our model is late? You’d think she’s on a strict contract.”

 

She certainly was. If they weren’t already halfway through the class, she would likely have been fired for being late. She ensured it wouldn’t happen again and made up an excuse about getting a flat tire.

 

However, Erin didn’t mind. As per her comment earlier, it was getting chilly. Considering the model rode a motorcycle to class as well, her nipples certainly agreed with the dropping temperature.

 

…

 

Erin lay in her bed that night, waiting for the slumber to release her into an unconscious bliss. But she could not stop thinking about the empowered stance of this heroic woman she was sketching.

 

There was something about this mystery woman that she wanted to know. It was the way she stood so aloof, naked in front of a room full of strangers. Not even that, but everyone in the room was staring at her for an entire hour. Staring at and critiquing every detail.

 

Her body was some perfect mixture of porcelain, marble, and cuddles. Erin thought to herself how she would willingly warm her up. She would open her poncho blanket and take the other woman into her warm arms.

 

She would take the other woman’s nipples into her mouth until they were erect for reasons other than being too cold. She didn’t just think that. Nope.

 

She would welcome this small, fair woman into a hot tub, or bathtub, with her. For the purpose of keeping her warm. She didn’t deserve to be cold. Maybe she would bring a space heater to class so she could be more comfortable standing nude for that long.

 

On the subject of heating up, Erin certainly was. As she imagined touching the ideally balanced other woman, her hand involuntarily ran down her own stomach with a mind of it’s own.

 

She relieved herself of building tensions in her body, accumulating her affections for the subject of her stress-relieving hobby.

 

…

 

“Mornin, Er.”

 

“Hey Holtz. How’s your contraption coming along?”

 

“Oh, wonderful. You know how coiled electricity creates a magnetic field?”

 

“Yes, Holtz. I still have a PhD in physics, haha.”

 

“That’s right. Well, Rowan was using coils and boatloads of electricity in his work- as you know, because he got those ideas from your brilliant book- so I’m trying to figure out how we can use magnetism to trap our ghosts until we can bust them with the streams. A sort of sticky mouse tape trap kind of thing.”

 

“That’s a really great idea. You mind if I take a look?”

 

“Please.”

 

They discussed the prototype for a few minutes, continuously impressed with each others knowledge and abilities.

 

“And Erin, I must say. I think Abby was right about this whole hobby thing. You seem happy. And relaxed.”

 

“Thank you, Holtzmann. I feel great too. I’m really diggin’ the class and the bonding time with Patty.”

 

“Good. I’m happy for you, Er. You deserve it.”

 

…

 

“Patty, thank you for letting me join you in this.”

 

“Baby, you make it sound like I didn’t want you here. You know I love you. The invitation was genuine.”

 

“I know. But still. Thank you. I’ve really been enjoying this class and spending time with you.”

 

The exchange in the middle of class was interrupted by both of their phones dinging even though they were on silent mode. Which meant one thing: one of their ICE contacts was trying to get ahold of them.

 

Abby, now

WE’VE GOT A BUST. MEET ME AT THE THAI RESTAURANT ON 22ND. I HAVE EVERYTHING PACKED.

 

…

 

There were only a few ghosts on the loose, making the poor Thai couple’s restaurant a noodle nightmare. They were beyond appreciative and demanded on feeding the small group after they took care of the nuisance.

 

“I don’t want to sound like I’m complaining, but where’s Holtz? She’s never skipped a bust before.”

 

“Yeah, she has been acting a little weird lately. Like an out-of-character amount more than usual.”

 

“I think she’s in a dumpster somewhere.”

 

“What??”

 

“Oh god, like actively digging through it. Not the remnants of her. Her phone probably died or got left in the car. You know how excited she gets about ‘useful’ junk.”

 

...

 

The next day in the office, Holtz announces that she is going to spend the rest of her afternoon “in a large metal cube looking for smaller metal not-cubes.” She put on several layers before saluting them and wishing them a good night, in case she didn’t make it back before closing.

 

“I thought she went yesterday.”

 

“Maybe she didn’t find anything.” Abby’s nonchalant response was a little suspicious, but Abby had no reason to lie about something so trivial, right?

 

“That has never happened. Even if she doesn’t find material she can actually use, she would have at least brought back a nasty loveseat or something to ‘restore.’”

 

“Haha, well I’m sure she would love to show you what she went through if you ask.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not gonna worry about it.”

 

…

 

She wasn’t sure if it was the practice of sketching itself or her developing fascination and warmth toward her subject that was the reason behind her contentment.

 

Or maybe it wasn’t a matter of A -> B or A + B -> C. Maybe it was A -> B -> C. Maybe it was building admiration that led to her crush that led to her more regular release of endorphins alone at night. Maybe it was the orgasms before sleep that led to a more restorative and peaceful slumber that made her waking life less worrisome.

 

Regardless of which logic statement or equation fit, she was thankful to be taking this class. To have developed a deeper gratitude for the feminine figure.

 

…

 

“Patty brought donuts! Happy half-birthday Abby!”

 

“Oh thank you, dear. And you know who needs one of these to lighten up? The child upstairs. She’s been cranky and snappy all day.”

 

“Oh boy, which one?”

 

“Holtzy. She gets this way when she’s PMSing. Probably cramps and hormones.”

 

Patty picked up the walkie-talkie from the countertop to summon the other two downstairs for a treat.

 

“Speaking of hormones, you think those two have gotten together yet?” Patty asked Abby, as Abby had known both of them for much longer.

 

“Haha, I don’t know. I don’t think so, but honestly I think it’s just a matter of time. Holtz needs to learn how to communicate and Erin needs to learn to listen to herself.”

 

“Well between you and I, she’s def got the hots for the model in our art class.”

 

“And between you and I, then she also has the hots for Holtz.”

 

“I knew it! Why didn't you tell me??”

 

“Patty, it’s not my secret to share. Plus, I figured you already knew. You’d recognize her anywhere! Erin doesn’t know does she?”

 

“She doesn’t have a clue!”

 

“Doesn’t have a clue about what?” The blonde questioned walking around the corner. Her small frame didn’t make a noise as she landed on the main floor from the fire pole.

 

Patty and Abby shared a glance before Abby broke the brief silence, “The woman who Patty got the donuts from doesn’t have a clue what kind of filling is in some of them. It’s not a hard job. They’re organized by flavor for Pete’s sake!”

 

“Ooh, that’s a mystery I would love to solve. Sign me up.” She took a large bite, “Cream cheese. Or is it lemon. I can’t tell.”

 

“Haha, those are pretty distinct tastes, what do you mean you can’t tell?”

 

“Patty, I’m sure you wouldn’t need proof to believe I’ve lost a couple tastebuds in my days. Plus, I don’t care what it is, I just want carbs and sugar in my body right now. My uterus is pissed and trying to kill me.” She did appear to be in discomfort.

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

“I do! Where’s Erin, she’ll probably want to hear these stories too! ERIN, COME JOIN US PLEASE.”

 

Holtz continued to tell them about her inability to turn down a dare in day care, mostly to impress a girl named Jessie who she had a major crush on. Including but not limited to licking multiple basketball posts in the middle of February. She claimed it was a form of protest to kissing boys on Valentine’s Day.

 

Another favorite among her peers during lunch time was seeing what the grossest food combinations they could get her to eat were. One time she ate a sandwich comprised of lemons, mustard, breath mints, and olives. “I could feel my tongue disintegrating in my mouth.”

 

“You nasty.”

 

...

 

“Does she look a little tired to you today? Or maybe shorter?” Erin asked her neighbor and friend as she was working on adding details to joints on her easel.

 

Patty had noticed as soon as Holtz came out that she was still enduring her cramps, but was going to power through for the sake of the students.

 

“I’m sure I would get tired standing like that too, haha. Probably just one of those days.” She just left it at that, hoping Erin wouldn’t notice the similar physique to their colleague that morning.

 

…

 

“Hey Er, dearest. Do me a favor?” She requested as the other woman emerged from the staircase, walking past her floormate to her desk.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Can you grab the wire from my bag for me?” Her fingers were delicately preoccupied in the middle of her ghost magnet, and to move would require her to restart.

 

“What the hell is this silicone scrotum looking thing?” Erin asked as she was digging through the largest, but surprisingly least full pocket.

 

“Oh that. That’s my swim cap. I wouldn’t touch it though, it’s probably still covered in germs from when I dropped it in the communal shower at the pool.”

 

“Ew. You should probably bleach that.”

 

“I know, just haven’t gotten to it yet.”

 

“Wait, you swim? How did I not know this?”

 

“Sometimes I go before work. Occasionally after. One of those things to just get some extra energy out. But I don’t want my hair to turn orange. We all know how that goes, huh Garfield?”

 

“Rude.” She chuckled at the jab.

 

...

 

“Finishing touches, no pressure.” It was their last day of Advanced Charcoal and Chalk Sketching.

 

“Do you think there’s any chance our model will not run away right after class today?”

 

“Haha, I don’t know. Why?”

 

“I want to tell her thank you. And that she’s beautiful. But she always disappears so promptly.”

 

“Maybe she doesn’t want her identity known. You know, being naked and all.”

 

“Yeahhh, I suppose.”

 

“Is there more?”

 

“Well, even though I haven’t talked to her, I feel weirdly comfortable with her because she’s been so vulnerable with us, you know?”

 

“Because you’re Erin and use phrasings like  _ weirdly comfortable,  _ there’s something more to that.”

 

“If someone’s willing to stand naked in front of a room of people, she’s probably got an open mind, yeah? Open enough to consider getting drinks with me, you think?”

 

“Yas girl, get it! What better ice-breaker than ‘I’ve seen you naked, let’s get drinks?’ Go ask her out.”

 

“Wait, how did you know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That I wouldn’t be opposed to dating a woman.”

 

“Erin. Please. I’ve been sitting next to you gawking at this woman for the past four months. You make at least one comment every class about how beautiful her body is.”

 

“You disagree?”

 

“No. I also think she’s beautiful, but I would only be willing to give her a naked high five. No naked hugs or cuddles or whatever else is stirring in that head of yours.”

 

“Huh, I guess. Do you think it’s obvious?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That I’m a little gay. Is it obvious?”

 

“Baby, I don’t know? Maybe if someone’s looking for it? Why, who you trying to send vibes to besides-” she gestured to the beautiful cuddle-inducing person in front of them.

 

“No one in particular.” Bullshit.

 

…

 

“She would just run away.” Erin huffed as she shut the door of cab.

 

“Can you blame her? She was probably cold!”

 

“Oh I could tell.”

 

“God, woman. Why don’t you just tell her later?”

 

“Patty, that was the last class. I’m not going to see her later.”

 

“You have got to be kidding.”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t recognize that body?”

 

“Should I?”

 

“Honestly, it surprises me a little that you don’t.”

 

…

 

“The answer is no.”

 

“No?”

 

“Those two upstairs have not hooked up yet. Because I just sat next to Erin for four months talking about how beautiful the model was. And Holtz has the type of body that is hard to forget. Her nudity is forever ingrained into my brain.”

 

“She never had a clue it was Holtz? Should we tell her? You know, now that it’s over?”

 

“I don’t know. She wanted to ask Miss Open-Minded Nakedness out for drinks. If she knew it was Holtz, she would probably get all nervous and  _ Erin _ about it. It would resurface Old Erin.”

 

“Yeah, she always did get crushes on unavailable people. To personify her crush into a friend might make her push Holtz away, and I can’t bear to see our friends do that to each other.”

 

What they didn’t know, is Erin was eavesdropping from around the corner. They didn’t hear her walk up because Holtz’s radio was on loud enough upstairs to permeate and drown out any white noise.

 

_ “WHAT?” _ She sounded mad, as if a secret had been shared among her friends that she was excluded from. Which, yes was exactly the case.

 

“Erin, please. Wait!” The plea wasn’t enough to get her to turn around. She marched right upstairs.

 

Her frustration was fueling her willingness to be confrontational.

 

…

 

“So what made you decide to do it?”

 

“Honestly, I had disassembled Bradley’s clicky pens during a meeting and was playing with the springs. Which made me think of coils, and then I looked at you and thought of the magnetism and I figured--”

 

“Holtz. Forget about the damn coils!”

 

“Woah there, Gilbert.”

 

“Cut the act. Why did you sign up to be a naked model?” Was she mad that she was out of the loop? Or was she jealous that 25 other people were seeing her naked on a regular basis?

 

“I don’t think it’s a big deal. I don’t know why you’re treating--”

 

“Not a big deal?? Holtz I drew you! God I just feel so vulnerable. And stupid.”

 

“With all due respect, Erin,” she carefully removed her hands from the inside of the giant coil and placed a hand on Erin’s arm, which was soon abruptly retracted, “I was the one naked. And it doesn’t change anything. That was there and this is here. It’s fine to keep them separate.”

 

“I can’t, Holtz! Everyone knew except me. Is that a new game, just lying to Erin?”

 

“Of course not. For the record, I didn’t know Patty knew. And the specific reason I didn’t tell you is because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or in any way take away from the zen that class gave you.”

 

“I know. You’re right. I’m sorry.” She looked completely ashamed. Holtz couldn’t decide if that was any better or worse from mortified, which was the replaced expression. Bad. Both were bad.

 

“Hey. Hey come here. It’s okay.” Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin, somehow making her feel completely still even though they were rocking back and forth.

 

Erin couldn’t help her thoughts from drifting back to the model she was staring at only a few hours prior. The touchable, soft, supportive body. The balanced muscle structure. The small, but proportionate limbs and torso. The temperatures colder than this embrace.

 

“Can I see your picture?” Erin was shocked at the request.

 

Flattered but borderline embarrassed, “You really want to?”

 

“Of course.” They both exited the comforting hug and Erin pulled the sheet out of it’s scroll.

 

“Wow. I don’t look like that, do I?”

 

“Holtz, this was my first art class since high school.”

 

“No, not like that. It’s beautiful. You drew me like a hero. I look like I could take on the world.”

 

“That’s what you looked like to me.”

 

“It’s magnificent. Truly marvelous. You’re talented.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Absolutely. Your attention to detail and patience is an art beyond physics.”

 

“Well thank you. I really enjoyed drawing you, by the way.”

 

“I’m flattered. And honestly Erin, I did have reasons for this. I figured forcing myself to stand still regularly would be a good opportunity for mindfulness and meditation. Plus vulnerability is a special type of empowerment. And, of course the most obvious reason: I just enjoy being naked. The bald cap was kind of itchy though.”

 

If Holtz as a stranger was that empowering, enamoring, and comforting, adding the friendship to that equation was the final factor that gave Erin the courage to do what she did next.

 

“Vulnerability is a special type of empowerment,” she whispered barely audible to herself as Holtz talked about her enjoyment of being in the nude. Still being close, Erin turned away from her picture on the table and towards Holtzmann. In the gentlest way Holtz has ever seen her move, she leaned in, grazed her face with her fingertips and pressed their lips together.

 

Partially in shock, but overcome with a feeling of acceptance and relief, Holtz kissed her back, wrapping her arms affectionately around the taller woman’s waist.

 

When they pulled apart, Erin smiled, “Well, since I’ve already seen you naked, do you want to get drinks sometime?”

 

“That is quite the ice breaker. Are you asking me on a date, Gilbert?”

 

“If you’ll accept?”

 

“Nothing would make me happier.”

  
  
  



End file.
